tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Series's Events
This is a timeline of all the events in the Tunnels series. Hundreds of millions of years ago * The Styx built Earth and lived with humans in the inner world * Human rebellion in the inner world led to the stealing of the Tower's scepter * Without the scepter, the Earth drifted into position around the Sun and stayed there * The Styx and humans abandoned the inner world Tens of millions of years ago * 65 million years ago- the First Phase occurs, resulting in the kill-off of all the dinosaurs and the securing of the Styx as highly evolved Tens of thousands of years ago * Unknown- the Second Phase occurs, resulting in the kill-off of the Neanderthals and the Styx becoming more humanoid with their Cro-Magnon hosts 0-1000 * Unknown- the Trojans establish the Eternal City, which was then built as a stronghold * Unknown- the first settlements in what would become Highfield were established 1000-1700 * 1550s- the Styx strike a deal with Vlad the Impaler for the success of the Third Phase. Vlad provided them with host bodies in exchange for the Styx wiping out his enemies. However, Vlad betrayed them and had his soldiers kill all the Warrior Class Styx * 1605- 'the Styx attempt to raid the Houses of Parliament using tunnels. Their operation was foiled by Guy Fawkes. The whole event later was called the Gunpowder Plot of 1605 * '''Late 1600s-' the birth of Sir Gabriel Martineau * '''Unknown: a plague in the Eternal City forces the ancestors of the current Styx to abandon it 1700-1800 * Early 1700s- Sir Martineau becomes a successful businessman and marries. He later meets the Styx during his wife's funeral a few days later. They give him the idea of building the Colony * 1720s?- Martineau and his men begin work on the Colony. The finish it a few decades later. Many Colonists move in, along with Martineau (who faked his death) 1800-1900 * Unknown- possible construction of the Bunker begins during this century, as Drake said it was "there for centuries." Breeding of Coprolites starts once construction is done 1900-1960 * 1918- the Styx release the Spanish Flu on the Topsoilers, killing 25-50 million of them * 1940s- the Old Styx and Grandma Macaulay are presumably born in this decade * 1950s- Parry is possibly born. The Old Guard was also established around this time * 1957- the Styx release the Asian Flu on the Topsoilers, killing 1-2 million of them 1960-2000 * 1960s- Dr. and Mrs. Burrows are possibly born * 1968- the Styx release the Hong Kong Flu on the Topsoilers, killing 1-4 million of them * 1970s-1980s- the Crawfly and Eddie are possibly born * 1980s- Drake is possibly born and joins the Old Guard with his father * 1990- Elliott is possibly born * 1991- Will Burrows is born in the Colony as Seth Jerome. Cal is born a year or two after. Chester Rawls is also born this year * 1993- Sarah Jerome escapes the Colony and takes Will Topsoil. He is later adopted by the Burrows * Late 1990s- the Rebeccas are planted into the Burrows family to keep an eye on Will 2000-2007 (start of series) * Unknown- Drake is captured while on a mission in the Colony. He is kept prisoner in the Laboratories for a year before he escapes to the Deeps. Later on, he meets Elliott in the Deeps * 2007- the events of Tunnels start, with Will and Chester discovering the tunnel to the Colony under their home Category:Other stuff